User talk:Kumandayas
If you want to talk about random stuff or want to ask why I deleted your pasta, this talk page is always free for space. Regards, Kumandayas. Hi i just would like to know if i have to be an admin to post somthing if not how do i post? ----Bryan3444 sorry if this is vandalism Re: Creating quality standards and rules Neither I or you have the authority for that, but yeah sure why not. I'll think about that and talk to you again later. Update: Done. Kabogh RE:RE:That thing we've been talking about Alright, though I'd like to see what you have to say in these blog posts before adding that as I want a clearer idea of what you want to say. P.S. you forgot to sign your post. Kabogh 01:30, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:20, November 7, 2014 (UTC) I would love to help you in making this Wiki a better place for everyone! And I agree, we're pretty much the only active admins on the wiki. Message me with anything you need help with. ~Cat Question Hi, Kuman - It seems that when you or kabogh post something, you sign your post with a box that says something, and it has a design to it and all that. How do I get one? ~Cat Thank you, good sir. ThatCatIsCool 03:57, December 29, 2014 (UTC) 03:39, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Why hello, fellow contributor... My name happens to be Reginald. I see that you are Kumandayas. Well, I just wanted to stop by and let you know that you have new, err, "paster" as they call it. Haha, good show. Reginald G. Thurstan II 05:00, December 29, 2014 (UTC) He is... often named something similar, but I like to call him "Cat". Were quite the same, me and Cat. I knew him long before this Wiki, though, long, looonnng, before! Ha Ha, good friends we are, yes, very good friends. Reginald G. Thurstan II 06:29, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I talked to Mika like said, no response yet. But I really want to ask, what does FTR... do exactly? - He hasn't been here in weeks - Literally no information on his profile - Hasn't contributed in a long time. Why did you give him adminship in the first place? I mean adminship isn't something we should give to just anyone, especially people who won't take control of it and actually do some work around here. It's the admins job to take care of the Wiki, so the founder can go jack off or somehting. I just think that we should only have admins who are here most of the time, because right now it's just me, you and Kabogh. And Kabogh is starting to drift away from us, due to the fact of him being hacked. But, now that he has his adminship back, he says, and I quote, "I prefer to work in the shadows, ehehehe let them think that I am gone." - I don't know how I feel about having a admin who will not be seen by the community. I think we should make Kabogh public again, and remove FTR's adminship. ThatCatIsCool 18:16, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Sign your posts! I shouldn't have to browse a page's history to know who it is. Kabogh If you are the boss... of an office, then that means YOU are in charge. Right? So what if one day you see one of your employees, doing nothing. Just sitting there. Or what if you're his co-worker, and see you this? What do you think? Kuman, it's time you immediately remove FTR's ridiculous adminship. The guy hasn't been here in like a month, he hasn't done much admin-related activity, and pretty much is inactive. Remove adminship, PLEASE. ThatCatIsCool 06:24, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, Kuman. Thank you for removing the admin FTR2006. Now that that mess is over, do you think we need more admins? Or should we just stick to You, me and Kabogh? I mean, it would be a little difficult picking someone, but we could maybe do a "contest" of some sort, where the winner gets to have adminship and help us take care of the Wiki. Just a suggestion. PS: How do I highlight a blog post? - - ThatCatIsCool 14:48, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Cat, we don't need another admin.Because as you could see, this place was fine without FTR. But that is solely my opinion. If we need another one so much, I'd only give him chat moderator and bureaucrat rights. Kabogh Sorry, my laptop is dumb My laptop crashed upon joining the chat. And it automatically started the windows repair software, I'll try to join as soon as possible. (I cannot connect to skype from this device) Kabogh Final Message I'm done being an admin here. Can you remove my adminship so it can be official? I know it's all of a sudden, but I've lost all interest in this Wiki. I'm sure you and Kabogh can handle it. After all, Kabogh has said many times, "we don't need 3 people running a wiki of this size" - Well, let's see if he's right - because I'm done here, and I'm not coming back. It's not that I hate the Wiki or dislike it in anyway, I've just lost interest taking care of it. I have other things I need to focus on, like my music and school. It would be best for me to just leave anyway, as all I've done was a mixture of conflict and semi-productive... err, 'stunts' - that resulted in something close to having a positive effect on the Wiki. In other words, I'm a pretty shitty person/admin/everything. So I'm leaving, Bye. ~Cat Hi Could we replace the quote on the frontpage with Cat's quote? You know the "There's a difference between giving feedback..." thing? Just as a nice reminder everytime I open up the Wiki. ~Oryly ...Hey First of all, who made that photo on the front page? It's nice, but you guys need to remember that I'm not dead. Second of all, because of all the drama, I've decided it'd be better if i just stayed. Don't get me wrong, it's nice to see what people really felt about me, but it seems that everyone will freak out. And, the actual reason I was leaving (which was time) turned out not be a problem, so I can come back. You don't have to give me my adminship back, but I'd like that since being a normal contributor here feels weird. Anyway, sorry for this being all of a sudden. - ThatCatIsCool 23:22, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! By the way, I started a second-hand Wiki called "Rad Records", where you can review an album you recently listened to, or talk about music in general. You don't have to, but check it out if you can and tell me what you think of it. ThatCatIsCool 00:21, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey Forgive me if you believe the comments on that thread were supposed to be a raid from another wiki, the users on that thread were trying to bait Mika032 (since she went on our wiki's chat and caused a lot of drama), even though I asked them not to. As a result, Austinsoevil has been banned on our wiki for 2 weeks, so hopefully there's no hard feelings. -- Soviet Comrade (talk) 21:22, September 19, 2015 (UTC) No problem. I didn't think it was a raid, as Mika's been in a lot of trouble on this wiki. Well I've been in the city for 20 years, and I must admit...I'm lost. :I've seen Mika's activity on each wiki she visits and I believe this warrants a global block, or at the very least, a permanent block on this wiki. She was already blocked on Trollpasta Wiki, in fact. This kid causes nothing but trouble. :-- Soviet Comrade (talk) 17:16, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Made a change to the main page... A long time ago... in a galazy not so far away, I was asked to change the outer border of each box on the main page. I don't remember who, I don't remember when, but it was at a time when I was busy. Thus, I couldn't complete the request. I think I mostly fixed the problem mentioned in the demand, which was - if I recall correctly - the fact that the border was quite large, though, I'm not quite sure. Whatever, I have come to tell you to take a look and approve or disprove. Off course, that also means that I have more free time. So I'll be taking requests again. See you. Kabogh 01:06, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply To be honest, I think rule changes are only really appropriate when reality changes. The reality hasn't changed, the wiki was, is and will probably remain mostly dead and forgotten. At one point when the wiki gets more popular , I will see fit to talk about modifications to the rules. But well, we're rulers sitting on old and cracking wooden thrones, the kingdom is but ruins of a former civilization, the serfs all fled after the land became dry and infertile. What remains, you ask? The cold stones of our grand castle, if grand it ever was, as well as empty inkwells, which sit on century-old looking desks. All hope is lost. This wiki will never come back for even a taste of unlife. Kabogh 04:09, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Some guy returns Gonna steal yo chips, harharhar (ShadowDIOBrando (talk) 16:34, October 31, 2017 (UTC)) also im a guy, not a lady dammit. My real name is caleb, what kind of lady has a guy's name also i have a beard a very handsome manly man beard also i have changed and i am a veri great memer kumandayas: "nani?!?"(written by yours truly, ShadowDIOBrando, also known as ShadowStormageddon, or da nib necro who will annihilate the world harharhar) also i want to fuccin die, i probably sound like some cancerous memer that needs to die. ummm hey! can you tell me the cliches? i wanna post here, but i want to know the cliches to i can make my pasta good! Thanks! ~TechnoBros